


Sunrise: Loyalty

by tyomawrites



Series: In Which Percival Learns To Grieve [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hartwin on the side, M/M, Mentions of Harry's Death, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alastair, is in fact my name Cassidy. But when I take you to head quarters, I’ll expect for you to call me Percival.” He said and she nodded.</p><p>“Right… so if you’re tellin’ the truth… which I’m not saying you are but you could be. Then… what do I need to bring?” She asked.</p><p>“Let me help.” He smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EarlGreyandShakespeare (Amarantramentum)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantramentum/gifts).



> Updates weekly every Friday. (until I run out of chapters to post)

**November 24th,**

**Cassidy’s Apartment & The Black Prince:**

Cassidy kept her head down as she jogged up the stairs to her mother’s apartment, earphones tugged out, hanging on her shirt collar. Her ripped jeans doing nothing to stop the cold air from hitting her legs as she walked past the doors towards her home, stopping at the door at the very end. She shivered as she fumbled with the key, her dark hair falling over her eyes as the wind whipped around her face, numbing it as she tried to slip her key into the lock when the door opened and she bumped into a suit clad figure, glancing up, she frowned as she recognized him, and her mother’s red flushed face over his shoulder.

“Oh it’s you... “ She said before pushing past him and walking inside, sighing in relief as she felt the familiar warmth of the finally working heater in the flat.

“Cassidy be polite!” Her mother scolded, and the man in the suit gave a small smile as she rolled her eyes, shrugging off her jacket and went to the kitchen.

“What’evs mum, I got me pay, where’s the shoebox?” She called from the kitchen.

“In the drawer.” The sound of the drawer sliding open, money and coins clinking before the drawer slammed shut filled the tension thick air as Cassidy trudged out of the kitchen to where the man and her mother stood.

“So what d’ya posh blokes what this time?” She growled, dropping herself onto the couch with a groan, sliding off her shoes and propping her sock clad feet up onto the table.

“Alastair’s decided to choose you for his new apprentice at the tailors, isn’t that wonderful?” Her mother said with fake cheerfulness and she frowned, eyes moving up to meet Percivals frown.

“We dun need ‘andouts mum.” She said, sitting up.

“It isn’t a hand out-”

“Yes it is, and I told ya, we dun bloody need ‘em, ya can take ‘em but I won’t” She interrupted looking up at the man the man. “I think you should leave, we dun need posh blokes like ya ‘round ‘ere.”

“Cassidy Anne Smith! Apologise then go to your room now!” Her mother shouted, pointing to her room. Cassidy scoffed, standing from the couch and reaching for her jacket, shrugging it on.

“I’m going to the Black Prince mum, and I’m taking my bloody money with me!.” She stormed into the kitchen, yanking open the drawer, snatching at the bills in there and stuffing them into her pocket, reaching for her father’s hunting knife in the same drawer and hooking the sheath onto her belt. She stalked out of the kitchen and to the front door, eyes cold as she turned around to stare at her mother. “Get your own money, I’m done.”

She stalked out of the flat, slamming the front door behind her and walking down the concrete pathway to the stairs. She’d have to walk to the Black Prince if she’d wanted to keep her money with her. The Black Prince was pretty far from her mum’s flat, and since she couldn’t afford to move out and move closer to her school, not like she’d ever gone to more than two classes a day, and to the people who looked out for her more than her own mum did, ever since her dad died. She’d might as well get a move on and start the walk to the place. She had a few friends who lived ‘round the place and they’d be kind enough to let her stay for the night or two.

The walk was long enough to make her lips tinge blue in the cold air. As she turned the corner up to The Black Prince, she shivered and walked up to the doors as a black cab pulled up on the road next to the block. The same man that was in her mum’s flat stepped out and she groaned.

“Are you bloody followin’ me now or sumthin’?” She asked angrily and glared at him. He gave her a small smile and walked up to her, opening the door for her.

“If I buy you a drink, will you let me explain?” He asked politely, unfazed by the glare she’d trained on him.

She nodded reluctantly as she stepped inside, curious. The man had an umbrella in one hand, dressed nicely in what was most likely a very expensive suit, with a coat and had glasses. He closed the door behind her, and they walked to a booth at the back of the pub. Before she sat down, he leaned the umbrella on the edge of the table and shrugged off his coat, stepping up behind her and putting it over her shoulders.

“You need to warm up, your lips are going blue.” He said kindly, before taking a seat. She chewed nervously on her bottom lip, tugging the coat tighter, around her as she sat down.

“C-Can you explain what’s going on?” She asked, voice calm, with a slight tremor from the cold. “I’m sorry for the coat… I was gon’ get meself a new jacket last week, but mum needed money for the rent.” He shook his head, hands resting on the table.

“Your mother has already been complaining about your financial condition for quite some time honestly, and I only went to her flat to find you… Cassidy, I knew your father.” He spoke softly, tone light, but his words carried a heavier meaning.

“You knew my da?” She sat up, hands gripping the edge of the table.

“I’ll explain after I’ve bought you a drink.” He nodded, standing from his seat and walking over to the bar, leaning against it and speaking to the bartender. She kept her eyes on him, the coat warm around her, the hint of cologne making her relax into the warmth as he returned with two drinks in hand.

She looked up at him with curiosity, eyes bright, reflecting what they could of the dim light in the pub. He placed one of the drinks on the table, next to her hand, while sitting down with the other. She lifted it, taking a sip.

“What’s the story? How’d ya know my dad?” She asked, watching him, hand resting on the table next to her drink.

“Your father was a childhood friend of mine. He went to college with me, and… I’m doing this now because he left me part of his will. That if he was killed in action, I would come to you with a job offer, at the same place he worked and to help you get away from your mother if she decided to take advantage of you.” He said quietly, letting it sink in. She paused and her eyes dropped to his tie, unfocused.

“So you’re sayin’ dad didn’t tell me about this… but he left it up to you to come to us.” She stated. “Well that’s a load of-”

“Cassidy, your father worked for a secret international agency called Kingsman. He was killed during a surveillance mission that backfired in Russia to find an undercover terrorist group that was trying to recreate the terrorist attack that caused the massacre that happened seven months ago.” Percival interrupted smoothly.

“Wait… wait… so my dad was a spy? And all that shit about ‘im being a tailor that went overseas and was killed in a mugging was bullcrap?” She sat up, straightening and her eyes hardened. “You lot lied to my mum for months an’ she’s been leeching off my cash for that long!!” She hissed.

“It wasn’t our decision to involve you, but Arthur decided it was time for Constantine’s position to be filled and your father’s will to be honoured, hence my coming to find you.” He placed a hand over hers gently. “We’d like to have you at Kingsman, we see a great potential in you, one that could become even greater with training.”

“C-Constantine? That was my dad’s name? At K-Kingsman? What’s yours then? I doubt your name is really Alastair?” She was curious.

“Alastair, is in fact my name Cassidy. But when I take you to head quarters, I’ll expect for you to call me Percival.” He said and she nodded.

“Right… so if you’re tellin’ the truth… which I’m not saying you are but you could be. Then… what do I need to bring?” She asked.

“Let me help.” He smiled.

  
  


**24th November,**

**Cassidy’s Apartment:**

 

“I’m proud of you for coming to your senses Cassidy.” Her mother said fakely and cheerfully when she hefted her duffel strap onto her shoulder, her only clothes stuffed into it, as well as her phone, Percival’s coat still wrapped around her shoulders, the man standing aside in just his suit as she turned to her mother angrily.

“I’m only doing this for dad! I’m not letting you leech off me cash no more mum, find your own donor, I’m done!” She hissed, hand gripping the strap of her duffel tight. She walked towards the door, head turning to Percival. “Can we go please?” She asked kindly, fists clenched, white knuckling the straps of the duffel.

Percival nodded, shooting a disapproving look towards Mrs. Smith. “Your daughter is going to do great things. She’s just like her father.”

Mrs. Smith, gaped as Percival swept out of the flat after her daughter, hand protectively coming to her shoulder, leading her down the stairs to the road and to the black cab that was waiting.

In the cab, Cassidy sat next to Percival, their knees brushing each others as the cab turned. She had the strap of her duffel wrapped tightly around her forearm, from her wrist to her elbow, keeping a tight hold of it as she asked. “Where are we going?”

“To the kingsman headquarters, I’m presenting you as my candidate for your father’s position, and then you’ll have to partake in the training for the position of Constantine the Third.” He explained as the cab turned a corner.

“So I have to do a test? Like a job interview?” She asked and he nodded as the cab slowed to a stop and he got out, holding the door open for her politely as they stepped out to the street, in front of Kingsman’s Tailors.

“Yes, and I have high hopes for you Cassidy. I think you can do it.”

  
(End Chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

Kingsman HQ:

 

“Cassidy, this is Galahad and Lancelot.” Percival said as he introduced her to the pair standing in the trainee dormitory. They held their hands out, standing with their back straight.

“Call me Roxy.” Lancelot offered and she nodded, shaking her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you.” She replied with a kind smile.

“They’re assisting Merlin with the trainees and they will be keeping an eye on all of you.” Percival explained. “Lancelot was one of my candidates recently, and she’s done a brilliant job at saving the world along with Galahad.”

“You saved the world?” She asked in awe and Roxy nodded. Galahad, standing beside her, smirked at Percival with a knowing gaze.

“So you picked another girl fer a candidate eh, starting a new trend ‘ere eh, Perci-circle? An’ is that your coat?” Percival rolled his eyes as Galahad turned to her.

“Eggsy, at your service m’lady.” He introduced, bowing to hold Cassidy’s hand and pressing a kiss to it playfully. She giggled, cheeks flushing pink and she pulled her hand back.

“Thank you Eggsy.” She smiled and Eggsy gestured to the bed. She felt hands on her shoulders and turned her head to glance up at Percival, head tilting in question.

“I’ll let you get settled so you can get a good night’s sleep.” He said kindly, hands squeezing her shoulders slightly before stepping back and leaving the dormitory, his coat still wrapped around her shoulders. She melted into the coat, pulling it tighter around herself as she set her duffel on her bed.

“I think he likes, you, an’ tha’s ‘is coat inn’it?” Eggsy asked, taking note of the dark coat over her shoulder. She nodded, red tinging her cheeks as she slid the coat off, folding it as neatly as she could and placing it next to the assigned pillow on the mattress.

“He gave it ta me when we we’re walkin’ ‘ere.” She explained before looking around the room. It was large, and hand ten beds spread out, fie on either side of the room and a large glass pane on the wall farthest from the entrance. There were lights over each bed and another door next to the window. Five of the beds had been taken up by boys in ties and blazers, huddled together as they glanced over to where she stood with Galahad and Lancelot. The other, next to hers was another boy’s bed, although he had his head down and his eyes diverted.

“‘E’s different than you lot.” She stated and Roxy stifled a laugh, hand coming up to cover her mouth.

“Wait ‘til ye meet Merlin, he’ll have a go at ya’ fer sure.”

“I’ll have a go at who for sure Galahad?” A Scottish voice came from the doorway and she spun around as Roxy let out a laugh, grin spreading on her face.

“Merlin! There you are, I was just telling Cassidy here.” He patted her shoulder with a smile. “About ya.” He smiled, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

“You’re here to monitor them, not intimidate them Galahad, I expect the both of you to be on your best behaviour.” He, Merlin, said to them, eyes moving from one to the other.

“Yes sir Merlin!” Eggsy gave a mock salute and Roxy nodded. She tried to stifle a giggle, she really did, but the sight of someone like Eggsy saluting to someone like Merlin was very out of place in these surroundings. She looked up at Merlin, seeing that the man was carrying a tablet and a clipboard.

“You must Percival’s candidate. It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name’s Merlin, as Galahad has mentioned, and I’ll be running your training. If you could stand in the centre of the room as Lancelot gets the boys in the corner, I will be happy to start your briefing.” He said quickly, straight forward, no funny business voice, firm as it carried over the room, the boys in the corner turning around to look at the Scot.

They’d walked over in a group, all obviously friends with each other. They gathered in a group, the seven of them standing two line.

“Gentlemen and Lady, my name is Merlin. You are about to embark on what is probably the most dangerous job interview in the world. One of you, and only one of you, will become the next Constantine the Third.” He walked over to one of the beds, picking up a green bag placed on the covers.

“Can somebody tell me what this is?” He asked, lifting it.

Hands raised from the second row and the quiet boy from before answered. “A body bag sir.”

“Correct, Andrew, isn’t it?” When the boy nodded he continued. “In a moment you will each collect a body bag. You will write your name on that body bag, you will write the details of your next of kin on that bag. This bag represents your acknowledgements of the risks you’re about to face, as well as your agreement to confidentiality, which if incidentally you break, will result in you, and your next of kin, being in that bag.” He warned. The silence that filled the room and coated the thick tension made Cassidy shift from one foot to another. “Is that understood?... Excellent, fall out.” He said as he turned away, walking out of the room, Eggsy and Roxy trailing behind him.

She turned to the bed she’d set her duffle on, reaching for the body bag and the marker that was allocated with it to write her details on there. Her only next of kin was her mother, so she scribbled her mother’s name, blood type, and address onto the bag, as well as her own. It was a simple task and she sat against the metal foot of the bed, her fingers wrapped around the rail as she watched the other five candidates.

Looks like I’m the only girl here. She thought to herself. She wondered what made herself so special, for Percival to nominate her as the only girl in this. Besides the fact it was in her father’s will. Her head turned when she saw a movement in the corner of her, instinctive and precise. The boy from earlier, Andrew, held his hand out nervously.

“‘Ello there love.” He said kindly, his voice a deep baritone comparable to Merlin’s. “I’m Andrew.”

“Nice to meet ya Andrew… M’Cassidy, but ya can call me Cas if it’sa bit o’va mouthful, Not Cassi though, tha’ shit’s too girly fer me.”

He chuckled, small smile gracing his lips. “I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting a girl like you yet.” He brought her hand to his lips the same way Eggsy did.

“I ‘aven’t met a posh bloke who want’s ta associat’ with da likes of me yet, so we all good.” She replied.

“I’ll have to say, whoever chose you, overestimated your skill?” A posh voice sounded from behind them both and Andrew turned and frowned at the 5 boys standing there. Their ringleader was the one who had spoken, hair styled to look like ski slope. She narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to repeat his insult.

“What did’ya say ‘bout me y’sockmonkey?” She asked, stepping up to him, fists clenched. Compared to their average heights of 6”2’ that she’s estimated when she’d stepped in, she wasn’t that much shorter, at 5”10’ glaring up at him.

“Why would someone bring in a street rat like you and expect them to do well? What? Mummy couldn’t keep your Daddy around so you ran off with the first man you saw?” He mocked. Silence filled the room for a split second before Cassidy launched herself at him, hands going straight for his face as she tackled him to the floor.

“Ya fuckin’ what bruv?!” She shouted, swinging a punch at him, pushing her knees into his ribs. “Fuckin’ say shit ‘bout my dad again.” Another punch. Blood drips from her knuckle onto the floor where her knuckles collided with his teeth. He grabbed her hair frantically, pulling back and dragging her off him, returning the favour with a few punches of his own that sent her head ricocheting against the floor from the impact. She snapped her teeth at his fist and snarled, knee coming up to hit him in the crotch before her other knee came up to his ribs. The door to the dormitory slammed open, Eggsy and Roxy running in, Merlin trailing behind them with a smirk on his face as Eggsy gripped the back of the ringleaders shoulders, dragging him off Cassidy. Cassidy reared forward, launching herself towards the ringleader, only to find both Merlin and Roxy in her way.

“Calm down Cassidy, you can save the fighting for hand-to-hand combat training. And you, no antagonizing other candidates. This is Kingsman, we do not, behave like heathens.” Merlin scolded. “Get to bed, all of you. You have a tough day tomorrow.”

Cassidy frowned, tipping her head back and pinching her nose as Eggsy and Roxy played buffer between the two candidates as Cassidy walked back to her bed, lifting her duffel to the top where her pillow was, zipping it shut and pushing it against the wall behind her pillow. The two older agents stood for a moment, Eggsy still standing guard in case the ring leader decided to take another shot at Cassidy.

When the dormitory had settled down, Roxy and Eggsy out of sight, the seven of them split into two groups, the posh five, who were already sitting on their respective beds, and Cassidy and Andrew, who were changing into the standard issue pyjamas in the privacy that each other provided.

“You know he’s just tryin’ to eliminate the competition early.” He said to her as they’d gone back to their beds and they lay facing each other. She nodded, face burying into her pillow, the slight ache of the throbbing in the side of her head making her groan into the pillow as she closed her eyes, hugging the pillow tight. It took her ten minutes to fall asleep.

 

*

 

It got really cold, despite the blanket and Percival’s coat draped over Cassidy's’ shoulders, and then the coat slipped off her. She cracked an eye open into the dark reaching for it with one hand lazily when she felt the cold… slippery and wet and watery. She sat up as the water floated her covers off her legs. Hand fumbling for the light switch, she flipped the switch and got to her knees, looking around as one by one the lights switched on. Andrew had gone from his bed to hers, gripping her wrist tight.

“Where’s the water coming from?” He asked urgently as she scanned the room frantically. The other’s had already moved towards the communal shower area, splashing through the water as it came up to their shoulders.

“I don’t know, but it’s not a leak and it isn’t accidental.” She said, scrambling to her feet on her bed. Of all the things she could have worn to bed, she’d gone and chosen shorts and a white shirt, making the water seem ten times worse as she turned to Andrew. “Andrew I can’t swim.” Eyes wide, she gripped his arm as he’d pulled her closer to him as the water steadily rose.

“Hold your breath, I’ll get you out of this. I promise.” She couldn’t reply, the water already rising over her mouth as he tugged her through the water to the others, who had the shower tubes jammed up the U-bend of the toilets. One of the boys held two tubes out to both her and Andrew, gesturing to his own. Andrew had taken the two tubes with his free hand, pulling her down closer to the toilet and jamming the tubes up the pipes, handing one to her. She brought it to her mouth, eyes stinging as she took a breath. He kept his hand on her arm, gripping tightly onto her, keeping her close as they squinted at the glass pane. The room seemed to be watertight, no way for the water to escape from the four walls boxing them in. Besides the glass that made the window, everything else was solid concrete. She shook her arm to get Andrew’s attention, pointing at the glass.

He tilted his head, confusion plastered on his face as he looked back and forth between the glass and Cassidy before his eyes widened. He tapped on another boys shoulder, pointing at the glass urgently. The boy turned and squinted at the mirror, before gripping one off the tubes in his hands as he pushed off the tiles towards it. He tapped it with the tube testing the glass, before he wrapped it around his hand, clenching and making a fist, hitting his clenched fist, and the tube, against the glass. Another grabbed his tube, pulling it out of the toilet and copying the first. Soon three of the boys in the main ‘clique’ were slamming their fists onto the glass with the aluminium tubing wrapped around their wrists. The glass began to crack, small hairline fractures spreading from each pressure point on the glass, spider webbing to the frames of the glass before it shattered, the rush of water pouring out pulling them out of the room with it.

Cassidy crumpled onto the ground and a body, Andrew falling next to her, landing on his elbow. The body she was pressed against was the blond boy that was part of the ‘clique’ that Andrew had tapped on the shoulder.

“Congratulations on completing your first task.” Merlin said calmly standing off to the side. “Frederik, Stanley, congrats on using what you learned at school, and George, the three off you managed to break the two way mirror. Cassidy, well done spotting that it was a two-way mirror in the first place.” He praised.

Cassidy nodded, feeling Andrew grip her upper arm and lift her to her feet. The other boy, Frederick, helped her up as well, meeting her eyes briefly, thankful, before turning to face the other two that didn’t help break the glass.

“You alright there love?” Andrew asked, hand rubbing her back gently.

“‘M fine Andrew. Scared me ‘sall, I need t’learn how to swim.” She mumbled as Andrew wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer, wet shirt sticking to his bare skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he turned the corner of the corridor, he spotted Lancelot and Galahad, both the agents engaged in a deep conversation. Lancelot lifted her head and caught his eye, knowing smirk sliding into place as she nudged Galahads ribs. The boy looked up and Percival internally groaned as the realization dawned on him. They had noticed his coat on Cassidy's shoulders. His bit his lip in annoyance before bracing himself for the onslaught of questions that he knew they were just aching to ask.

Kingsman HQ:

 

Percival had arrived at HQ looking for Lancelot when he’d realized that his coat wasn’t draped across his shoulders like it normally was. His reaction was silent, the quick check and an eye roll when he realized he’d left it with Cassidy, making him grimace as he thought of what Merlin’s tasks would do to it. To his surprise, Merlin hadn’t called him out for lending it to Cassidy, unless he hadn’t noticed it.

As he turned the corner of the corridor, he spotted Lancelot and Galahad, both the agents engaged in a deep conversation. Lancelot lifted her head and caught his eye, knowing smirk sliding into place as she nudged Galahads ribs. The boy looked up and Percival internally groaned as the realization dawned on him. They had noticed his coat on Cassidy's shoulders. His bit his lip in annoyance before bracing himself for the onslaught of questions that he knew they were just aching to ask.

“Percircle! Hey, saw yer coat on tha’ new recruits should’r.” Galahad teased. “Got’a soft spot fer her?”

“Galahad, Lancelot.” Percival greeted, lips pursing. “My coat… has nothing to do with my ‘affections’, that you think I have. Cassidy is a family friends daughter.” He said stoically.

“Sure.” He taunted with a smirk.

“Lancelot.” He turned to look at Roxy, “We need you for an undercover mission in Barcelona. I’ve spoken to Arthur about it, and you’ll be leaving tomorrow morning. Briefing will be on the plane with Bedivere.”

“Yes sir.” She nodded.

“So Rox gets an assignment but I’m stuck wit’ Merlin ‘nd the newbies?” Galahad asked surprised. Percival sighed and shook his head.

“Merlin wants you with him to keep an eye on Arthur, make sure he’s okay.” Percival explained. Galahad’s eyes widened before he nodded, compliant. Galahad quietened, eyes falling to the floor. “Yes sir.” Arthur seemed to be Galahads’ weak spot ever since the Valentine massacre, dropping everything to play nurse for the older knight, now King.

  
  


November 30th:

Kingsman HQ:

 

Cassidy didn’t want to know what Merlin was planning when he introduced Dagonet to them for the second trial. The hazel eyed agent stepped up to all of them as Merlin explained the next task. They were about to go for a weeks trial into the Guatemalen Jungle, with Dagonet. She thought it was a bad idea to be honest, sending all seven of them with a single spy while tensions were running high from last night.

Dagonet did capture her attention, despite the fact that he was still surveying George at the beginning of the line, his sharp, hazel eyes hard and calculating as the moved onto Stanley. Merlin had finished the briefing by introducing Dagonet’s place in the mission.

“And Dagonet will be accompaning you onto this trial, and he will be deciding which one of you go home, so please, try to impress him, one of you will be granted immunity from this trial if he picks you as his partner.” Dagonet caught her eye for a moment and she was taken aback by the emptiness in his eyes. They were clear of emotion, but yet when he turned to Merlin, she saw a flash of something and she grinned, leaning slightly to the right to whisper to Andrew.

“Wanna try for immunity?” She asked quietly, eyes on Dagonet’s back as the older agent spoke to Merlin in a hushed tone.

“Nah, figured if we earn it Merlin’ll like us better.” He answered as Dagonet turned and caught her eye before winking at her, a smile gracing his lips, although it didn’t look friendly.

“I think he’d eat us for breakfast.”

She chuckled at the comment and bit her bottom lip. “He can eat me out for breakfast.”  Andrew had to cover his mouth so stifle a chuckle and he ducked his head to avoid Merlin and Dagonet’s questioning glances.

“God, Cas, shut your filthy mouth.” He managed through his hand before he chuckled again.

“You like my mouth thank you.” She retorted before poking her tongue out playfully.

“Honestly it’s like you’re still on the streets.” Zacheriah scoffed. Zacheriah was the absolute arse who shit talked her father and mother the night she arrived. Her knuckles had scars from the scabs left behind by his teeth and there was a mark on the side of his face from the ring she had on her middle finger.

The two mission handler rolled thier eyes when they heard Zacheriah’s scathing remark. Cassidy laughed, almost genuinely before flipping him the finger.

“How about you stick your silver spoon further up your posh arse.” She retorted with a tilt to her head before looking back at the two handlers, corner of her mouth crooking up into a smile. Dagonet smiled back to her surprise and he turned to say something to Merlin and the tech handler looked surprised for a moment before nodding. The hazel eyed agent had a mischevious smile on his face as he stood with his feet apart, arms behind his back as he spoke to the recruits.

“You’ve all been recruited, for some reason or another, but can you last a week relying solely on each other.” He began. “As you know, I am your superior, you do exactly what I say, when I say, no questions asked. Is that understood?” His voice was clear as it carried over the space they stood in, the empty, now increasingly silent courtyard in front of the doors to Kingsman HQ.

“No way mate.” She muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes slightly. It seems Dagonets looks might be the only good part of him.

“Did you say something?” He turned to her, obviously knowing what she said.

“I said no way mate.” His eyes seemed to glimmer at that and he motioned her forward. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Zacheriah smirking with George and Stanley. Frederick and Andrew looked like they wanted to slap her or face palm and Daniel was standing nuetral. The corner of Dagonets mouth tugged up slightly and he asked:

“And why is that?”

“Because sometimes superiors don’t know if their orders are right.” She bit back the rest of her remarks. When her father was still alive, he’d told her that sometimes just because someone is superior by rank, it doesn’t mean they’re superior by intelligence.

“And you’re assuming that I don’t know if my orders are politically correct or morally correct?”

“Both sir.” She chewed her lip before continuing. “While orders may be politically correct, morally they may be wrong and vice versa sir.”

“So you believe orders should be both morally and politically correct or not at all.”

“No sir, I believe that orders should be based on how much danger that is inflicted in the process of them.”

Hazel eyes hummed, nodding slightly before stepping back. “Drop and give me fifteen.” He ordered, staring her down.

As she dropped to all fours to start her pushups, Dagonet lifted his head to look back at the rest of them.

“Before you all wonder why I’m being sent with you alone, I won’t be alone. Bors will be accompanying us to the jungle and will help me keep you in line.” He said firmly, eyes dropping back to Cassidy, who was on her seventh push up and cursing under her breath.

The others nodded as Cassidy finished up and stood, Andrew gripping her arm to steady her.

“Before you question my methods, I want you to think about why you’re here, and why you think you deserve to be here, pick a partner, I’ll decide whether you stay a pair or not.”

Andrew nudged her and smiled. She tilted her head back to crack her neck before nodding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bors seemed to notice her stance and motioned them to crouch, his gun already drawn, held defensively, ready to fire if it was a wild animal, or worse, an enemy target.

**December 7th,**

**A Plane, Guatemalen Jungle:**

  
  


The plane trip to Guetamala is bumpy as fuck, Cassidy kept her mouth shut though, Andrews hand wrapped around her shoulders. Dagonet was siting with Bors while Stanley and Zacheriah are whispering in the corner. Apparently Frederick is afraid of snakes, and his ‘friends’ decided it would be funny to psyche up by throwing a fake snake on him.

Cassidy had instantly grabbed Fredericks arm to calm him down and Zacheriah shot them a glare. Frederick was thankful when she’d pulled him over to where Andrew was, allowing for him to calm down. The blond spoke about how he was childhood friends with Zacheriah and Stanley, and how his father was important and wealthy and that’s the only reason that Zacheriah and Stanley had to be friends with him, ordered by their fathers.

“It’s alright Frederick, can I call you Fred? You can hang wiv us.” Cassidy promised, raising her eyebrows as she felt eyes on her from the side of the plane where Bors and Dagonet sat. Bors had his eyes trained on her, sharp, green eyes that held a plethora of emotions all mixed into an unknown stare. The same stare that sent shivers everytime she glanced over to catch it during the flight.

At 2000 hours, Bors woke them by kicking their legs as the plane flew closer towards the drop zone.

“Up you get newbies!” He shouted. “Drop is in T-minus one minute, get your ‘chutes ready.” He turned towards the opening door of the planes hanger, his parachute already strapped to his back, ready to go.

Cassidy scrambled up, helping Andrew and Frederick tighten the straps to their parachute, they returned the favour and scrambled into line in front of the opening to the hanger.

“Alright pair off. Zacheriah, Stanley!” The pair jumped out of the hanger first, their chutes releasing at the same time. “Andrew, George!”

“Frederick, Daniel.” As the pair jumped out, Bors turned to her, eyes glimmering.

“Cassidy, you’re with me!” He shouted over the sound of the planes engine, his hand reaching for hers as he headed towards the open end of the hanger.

“Here goes everything.” She murmured before following him straight out of the plane.

The wind whipped around her face as she hurtled to the ground, Bors was next to her, his eyes focused on the six trainees ahead of them. Dagonet followed behind them and as the hurtled closer to the ground, Bors released his parachute, shouting for her to do the same. After an intense fumble, hands searching, panicked, she found the pulley and yanked on it hard, the chute billowing out behind her, the tight harness tugging on her shoulders.

“Aim for the clear patch away from the trees, start counting the seconds until you land. It should be about seven before you have to brace your legs!” Bors shouted as he angled towards the clearest patch of trees. Cassidy tried to do the same, her hands shaking as they gripped the handles of the chute, trying to guide herself to the same direction as Bors. The expression Bors gave her as she grew closer to the ground freaked her out before she heard a tearing sound and the frantic voices of Dagonet and Bors coming from around her as her head shot up to see a large tear in her parachute, running right down the centre of it.

“Get your harness loosened and aim for a tree, if you hit the ground it’ll trap you and may strangle you!” Dagonet shouted from somewhere behind her as her fingers fumbled for the latches on the harness. She shouted as she collided into a tree, the parachute dragging her down through the trees branches and tangling in them as she went. She jolted to a stop as the last of the rope and wire from the parachute finished getting tangled up in the branches. From where she was stuck, she could see Bors and Dagonet land somewhere in front of her. She patted her body for the knife that they’d equiped her with. Gripping it’s handle, she began sawing the serated edge against the rope.

She could hear Dagonet and Bors voice from where she hung and she called out experimentally.

“Bors?” It wasn’t too loud, but their voices stopped for a moment before they started again, even louder, the sound of a group crashing through the trees. The first person to break the undergrowth was Bors, followed by Dagonet and Andrew. It turns out, the rest of the trainees had no trouble with their chutes and were all able to land without a problem. Bors set to work on climbing the tree to get closer to the ropes, making quick work of them with his own large hunting dagger, one that they had seen in the weapons manual. She dropped to the ground, tucking into a roll like Eggsy had taught her during hand–to–hand training, shoulders protesting at the ache left behind by the tightness of the harnes when it pulled on her shoulders.

Bors scaled down the tree, his eyes trained on Cassidy as she got up, cracking her back, neck and knuckles easily before rolling her shoulders and cracking her elbows. Her brown eyes caught his and he gave her an approving nod.

“Alright, we’re heading forty clicks North-West and going inland, that’s where your next task will be. Move out, stay in your pairs, work together.” Dagonet ordered, his hands coming to the gun strapped to his thigh. Aside from the equiped knife, the trainees had a standard issue hand grenade and a glock as the territory they were moving through was under surveilance.

“Hey Andrew?” Cassidy whispered from behind him as she, Gregory, Bors and Andrew crept through the undergrowth near what sounded like running water. According to her watch it was 2057 and they’d, according to Bors, had only gone eight miles out of the intended forty. The setback came from the fact that her parachute got tangled in the branches. Dagonet was leading Frederick, Stanely, Daniel and Zacheriah through a more overgrown path five miles down from their own trail, creating smaller groups that were harder to locate in the jungle.

“Yeah Cas?” He whispered back, eyes moving to glance at her as she moved in and out of his peripheral vision.

“Reckon you’d make it into Kingsman?” She asked, dropping into a crouch as she heard a larth rustle coming from opposite the four of them, hand on her pistol.

Bors seemed to notice her stance and motioned them to crouch, his gun already drawn, held defensively, ready to fire if it was a wild animal, or worse, an enemy target.

Cassidy felt an hand on her arm and her eyes met Andrews. He nodded assuringly as Bors crept forward towards the noise. The rustle and creaking noise, as if someone had stepped on a roll of twigs alerted Andrew and he spun around to see a but od a sawn off shotgun coming into contact with his face. Cassidy’s scream caught Bors attention and he spun around, firing off two shots in quick sucession. George and Cassidy had their guns drawn, standing over a dizzy and unsteady Andrew, who was trying and failing to sit up. The older agent sighed, eyes scanning the undergrowth once more before he moved over to where the three trainees were, crouching next to Andrew to steady the trainee.

George and Cassidy kept their eyes on their surroundings as Bors examined Andrew, opening the minature first aid kit to retrieve some butterfly stitches and a clean needed and some thread. There was a small cut across the bridge of Andrew’s nose and cheek bone. Bors stitched it up, ignoring Andrew’s winces as the needle pushed through his skin carefully.

Bors nodded when he was done, tying off the stitches and returning the needle to the first aid kit and helping him stand. He turned to Cassidy and George before saying:

“Keep moving, we have to make another twelve miles before 2300 hours.” He ordered.

Cassidy nodded, choosing to sling a still dizzy Andrew’s arm over her shoulder, one hand clutching him, the other still holding her gun, hissing at Bors when he tried to help.

“I’m fine, we’re fine. Just lead the way sir.”

Bors tilted his head before nodding, and slowly made his way back through the undergrowth, looking back every five minutes to see if the trainees were following.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The incident scared her, she wouldn’t lie, seeing that man come out of nowhere to hit Andrew in the face and the fact he had a gun in his hand. Seeing Bors shoot him so easily scared her too. The man was so confident and sure. They’d managed to move another nine and a half miles out of Bors intended twelve by the time it reached 2300 hours and they’d moved to set up camp under a cluster of large trees with roots so large that they shielded them from view. They covered most of the section with a dark brown tarp suspended by ropes in case it would rain and Bors offered to take first watch, promising to wake them at 0500 hours to move on to the next twenty two and a half miles.

Even with someone as experienced and professional as Bors, Cassidy still couldn’t sleep. The days work, the practice they had before their flight and the three hours of constant trekking through the jungle with a heavy pack had left her feeling drained, as well as the insistent ache in her shoulders when she leaned against the tree roots.

“Cassidy, get some sleep.” Bors barked softly from where he sat keeping watch.

“I can’t.” Was her only response, eyes trained on the blond agent. It wasn’t a lie that she found Bors and Dagonet attractive. Andrew had already seen the thoughts forming in her mind when Merlin introduced Dagonet and when Dagonet had introduced the trainees to Bors, her mind was working on overtime, overloaded with fantasies that played themselves out at night.

“Jeez, kids.” Bors said it like it was a curse word and she rolled her eyes.

“I’m twenty one, I’m not a kid.” The older agent laughed, head thrown back. 

“I’m old enough to be your dad kid. I’m pretty sure that says something.” He chuckled. Cassidy crossed her arms, sighing at the ache before leaning back against the wood of the large roots.

 

* * *

 

 

When Bors was told that he was to help with the new trainees with Dagonet he laughed it off. As if his brother would need help with a bunch of stuck up rich kids, so he let him meet them alone, while he was off surveying a low time mafia drug runner and ended up bringing down an entire ring of meth runners in under twelve hours. When he got back to HQ, Bors found his brother in his room, with a shit eating grin on his face and Bors knew that he just lost his bet to Merlin, Galahad and Arthur about the new recruits.

“You should’ve been there Dean.” His brother was practically gushing. “She just stepped up to me and looked me straight in the eye and said: ‘Because sometimes superiors don’t know if their orders are right.’ And she just talks back, she reminded me of you.” He smirked. “She got fifteen for talking back, though, her heart’s in the right place.”

He knew he had to meet whoever this recruit was if she’d managed to get Sam to give her pushups within minutes of meeting him.

He did meet her in fact, a few hours later when he’d gone down to gym to spar. Galahad was there with,  _ her _ , sparring, one could say gracefully, with her on the mats. He stood and watched, as the girl wove her way around Galahad for quite some time, fists moving like a mirror image to Eggsy’s. After a few more minutes she slipped on the mat during a complicated dodge and Eggsy got the drop on her, pinning her to the ground. She stopped squirming the instant his full weight dropped against her and called uncle. With a grin on his face, Dean raised an eyebrow before walking over to the punching bags as Eggsy helped her up laughing.

“Nice foot work  _ Cassidy. _ ”

And so he learned her name, and saw her more often at training. They had about a week before leaving for Guatemala and Dean had found a way to sync his schedule with Cassidy’s, popping up beside her when something seemed amiss during the day. Her reactions were priceless, she’d raised her hand in defense most times, spinning around to hit him across the face before catching herself as she recognized him.

Now, sitting with her around the small lantern that George had lit, her brown eyes looked almost black in the lantern light and he leaned forward after he chuckled. His eyes narrowed as she leaned back against the roots to sulk about her age. Was that a wince of discomfort? He was fourty two this year, so yes he was old enough to be her father, did he care? Not so much.

He rose to his knees, leaning back to rest on his haunches as he motioned her forward. 

“If you can’t sleep, there are other things you could be doing. Come here.” 

She got up without a question, moving to crawl across the ground of the enclosed shelter that they made with the tarp, avoiding Andrew and George’s sleeping bodies. She stopped in front of him, leaning back on her haunches to look back at him. 

“Your shoulders hurt don’t they? From the harness, you were wincing earlier.” He leaned forward, placing his hands on her shoulders, fingers gently massaging against the knots. She practically melted against him, her head leaning against his shoulder.

“Mmhmm…” She hummed against his shoulder. 

“They feel better?” He asked, hands still working the knots out of her shoulders. She nodded against him.

He chuckled quietly, his hands slowly working down her back, massaging slowly, tracing down the seams of the standard issue uniforms that they gave out, dark suits that had about a million holsters and sheaths for weapons. She raised her head to look at him, confused as his hands came to a stop on her waist.

“Bors?” Her eyes met his and he searched them, eyes scanning her face. Her face held all her tells, her pupils widened and her eyes darkened as she bit her bottom lip, subconsciously leaning closer to him. 

“Call me Dean.” He whispered. One of his hands came up to cup her cheek, eyes flicking down to look at her lips before he pulled her against him, pressing his lips to hers.

She fell into the kiss without a problem, her hands clutching at his own suit. He practically pulled her into his lap, his free hand tangling itself into her hair while the other hand still clutched his cheek. He slid his tongue against the seam of her lips, asking for entrance before she let him, mapping out every part of her mouth slowly and sensually, rocking against her in his lap.

He was panting when they pulled apart, Cassidy, still in his lap, her forehead leaning against his and his hands now slung around her waist with her thighs pressed against his hips.

“Fuck–You should be asleep I–” She pecked him on the lips before rolling off to the side, laying with her back to the large roots facing him, soft smile on her face.

“Goodnight Dean.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Waking up to Bors hands in her hair was probably the nicest things she’d ever woken up to in a long time. The older agent was straddling her hips from where she’d turned onto her back druing the night, leaning over her with his lips inches away from her own, a small berry held between his teeth as he leaned in from a kiss. Trusting him, she kissed back, taking the berry from him at the same time, moaning at the burst of flavour that came from it when she broke the skin.

“Good morning.” Bors whispered as he smiled down at her. He leaned back and stretched, cracking his neck and back before going over the Andrew and George, kicking their feet to wake them up. Cassidy stood from where she’d fallen asleep. Her watch told her that it was indeed 0500, like Bors– _ Dean _ –had promised to wake them up by. Bors had Andrew gather up the tarp while both George and Cassidy were to sort the packs. They had thirty minutes before they had to move out. They still had to cover twenty two and a half miles before they got to their destination and if Bors grumblings were anything to go by, Dagonet’s group had trekked through the night and had made more than half the trek already.

“We need to keep moving, we can’t afford to be behind Dagonet and the others, especially since they’ve already made half the trek.” Bros ordered, hefting a pack over his shoulder. Cassidy reached down for her own back, slinging the strap over her shoulder and reaching a hand for her gun on the ground. The trek had led them to follow on the side of a riverbank, although Bros said it was the fastest track to take, they’d run into more and more wildlife the further they got into the thickening undergrowth and riverbank plants, the mud squelching beneath their feet as they moved.

 

#

 

They arrived at 0800 hours, an hour behind Bors schedule. A grumbling Bors was not fun to follow, as they set down their packs, tired, body aching from the amount of stopping and detouring around wildlife they’d done, he’d already snapped at Andrew and Cassidy for fooling around with a pack off streamers that Andrew had brought along and hid in his standard issue jacket. He snapped at George when the trainee tripped over a wet plant and a log covered in moss, blending into the ground, and sprawled over the ground, groaning.

“Get the fuck up!” He growled, practically kicking George in the side. Cassidy narrowed her eyes, yanking Bors away from George and crouching next to the trainee, who curled up to clutch his ribs. She shot Bors a glare before helping George sit up.

“What the hell!” She shouted at him, helping George stand.

“He’s fine, just set up camp, get to work making a fire, save our laterns for the trek back to the pick up zone.” Bors ordered, stomping over to Dagonet.

“What crawled up his arse?” George groaned, hand over his side.

“I don’t know.” She muttered, slinging an arm around his shoulder, leading him over to their packs. Andrew had the tinder piled up, sticks in a teepee formation over the scraps of twigs and paper they were supplied with. She sat George down next to their packs, patting his shoulder before going over to Bors and Dagonet.

“Sirs, permission to scout for any foods or wildlife to hunt?” Her eyes caught Dagonets and the older agent nodded.

“Permission granted Cassidy, be sure to take someone else with you.”

“I’ll go with her.” Bors but into the conversation, sending a small smile to her. She raised and eyebrow but didn’t mention it as Bors stood from where he’d propped himself up on and followed her as she began to walk through the undergrowth around the camp.

“You didn’t have to volunteer to come with me, I would have taken Andrew.”

“I wanted too, look, about earlier–”

“It doesn’t matter about what happened earlier because it won’t happen, not again.” She cut him off. “I can’t risk that, this position is going to be a new start for me, I’m not going to let whatever this is get in the way of it.”

“I’m not trying to jeapordise your position.” Bors began. “I figured, that we could both get something out of this… You’re attractive, and I’m me. I thought…”

“Maybe get our rocks off while on a training exercise with the chance I could get kicked out.”

“No. Fuck. No. Before I joined Kingsman, I studied psychology… and I’ve been watching alright, I notice things. You want what I gave you last night. You want it and you still want it now even though you’re pissed at me.” He tilted his head to look at her expression, a mix of four emotions, confusion… to realization, lust and anger. 

“No I’m- I don’t.”

“Really because it looks like you do.” He murmured, stepping up to her, hand coming up to cup her cheek, tilting her head up to look at her, leaning in. “It really does.” He muttered against her lips before pressing his against them.

She clutched at his back, fingers digging into the fabric covering his flesh, curling around the cloth, lips chasing after his hungrily, body pressing against his. Bors wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her and pushing her against a tree next to them, hands dropping to the bottom of her ass, cupping her ass cheeks through the pants of their suits, body holding her up against the tree as he mouthed at her neck.

He pulled away, staring at her hungrily, pupils blown wide with lust, panting. “Fuck me…” She whimpered, grinding her body up against his. She slid off the tree, feet touching the ground, leaning forward to press against Bors-Dean- and look up at him, wide eyed and desperate. He gripped her hands, twisting them behind her, pushing her up against the tree.

Cassidy felt rope around her wrists, being pulled tight and knotted multiple times, she squirmed as Dean dropped to his knees, spreading her legs with one arm, the other pressed against her hips, pushing her back against the tree. 


End file.
